Peter Pan
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Una obra de teatro en la cual falta el protagonista, como última alternativa Mayura recurre a Loki ¿éste la ayudará con su capricho? One-shot! Pasense :)


**Peter Pan.**

Era la semana en el que se festejaban los famosos festivales escolares. Mayura había quedado seleccionada para hacer de hada madrina en una de las tantas obras infantiles. La alegría podía notarse en todos los chicos y las semanas iban corriendo, acercándose el día. Pero algo malo pasó, un día antes del estreno y solo necesitaban a un _niño_.

— Definitivamente, no.

— Por favor y no te molesto más.

— Es ridículo.

— Lo sé, pero te necesito… por favor — arrodillándose frente al gran y fino escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha, realmente estaba desesperada.

— Cualquier niño real puede hacerlo…

— Pero ninguno podrá aprenderse el libreto rápido, Loki — poniéndose de pie y apretando los puños cerca de su pecho, sentía algo de enojo —. Eres inteligente y aprendes rápido las cosas…

— Porque no soy un niño — poniéndose de costado y colocando su mejilla sobre su mano, quitándole importancia a los ruegos de la muchacha. Era absurdo todo eso, ¿él, transformarse en niño para la obra de teatro de una escuela? ¡Jamás!

— Pero puedes con tus poderes ser uno… por favor, no te pido nada más de aquí en adelante, no te molesto con los misterios que tanto detestas, no me verás por el tiempo que quieras…

La miró por el rabillo, notando lo sulfurada y desesperada que estaba. Suspiró, tendría que acudir ¿no? Se irguió frente al escritorio y se desperezó sobre su silla de cuero. La miró unos segundos para esquivarle la mirada.

— Y tú… ¿Qué harás?

Los ojos de Mayura se iluminaron, ¿eso quería decir "si"? ¿Escuchó bien?

— Yo…yo… yo seré la hada madrina de cenicienta…

— En cenicienta no hay ningún niño — dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió negando y le guiñó un ojo.

— No, porque tú serás el guapo Peter Pan — con un dedo en la comisura de sus labios y una sonrisa picarona.

— Pero…

— No compartiremos obras, por desgracia — dijo algo desanimada y con un pequeño puchero.

— Ashhh…

— Pero habrá unas chicas muy bonitas haciendo de Campanita y de Wendy…

— Mmm… no sé…

— Por fis — intentando no lanzarse encima del apuesto joven de cabellos claros y ojos esmeraldas.

— Está bien… dame el maldito libreto.

— ¡Ayyyy! ¡!Gracias! — corriendo a sus brazos y apretándolo. Estaba feliz, lo abrazó fuertemente agradecida mientras él, con una sonrisa, olía su perfume y acariciaba con sus dedos su largo y suave cabello, enredándolos en las hebras rosadas.

Al otro día…

El festival continuaba, los chicos arreglaban lo último, escenografía, puestos, los pequeños bares, los salones de juegos e interacción. La sala de teatro estaba ocupada por todos los chicos que participaban, sus directores y guionistas.

Todas las mujeres cayeron enamoradas del joven que había entrado acompañando a Mayura. Guiño, guiño, sonrisa, sonrisa y una decena de jovencitas, profesoras y madres caían flechadas por el adonis de ojos verdosos. Mayura sólo sonreía, Loki tenía esa gran costumbre adonde fueran que ya se le hacía normal.

— ¿Quedan muy lejos los cambiadores? — preguntó el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando con un fingido desinterés a la sonriente Mayura que miraba hacia todos lados.

— No, ya estamos cerca.

— Bien, allí volveré a mi forma de niño.

— Si… claro.

Una vez en la habitación, hizo su gracia y su forma de niño hacía presencia. Mayura sonrió y lo abrazó agradecida, ahora se sentía más cómoda abrazándolo mientras que él, babosamente, sentía el roce de los senos firmes y bastante crecidos de la muchacha. ¡Cuánto habían crecido! Estaba muy alegrado de aquello, la figura de Mayura había cambiado radicalmente y claro, con sus hermosos y envidiables dieciocho, cuerpo hermoso, esbelto y delicado, sería la suerte de cuan galán tuviera de compañía.

Hasta él mismo, siendo perfecto y apuesto, se sentía con suerte de a su lado estar.

— Permiso… — entró una de las chicas haciendo que Mayura soltara a Loki y corriera a ella para avisarle la buena noticia. Loki maldijo unos instantes, pero luego se acercó tranquilo a las chicas.

— Muchísimas gracias pequeño Loki por ayudarnos, realmente, estamos agradecidos… hablando por mí y por nuestros compañeros— dijo la chica tomando su mano con cariño, Mayura sonrió y Loki entendió que habían trabajado mucho en eso.

— El gusto es mío… veo que han trabajado muy duro.

— Si, hace años teníamos este proyecto en mente y hace unos meses que peleamos por hacer la obra y por fin se nos da.

— Que bien — sonrió como siempre, de la forma más linda posible.

Las chicas empezaron a aparecer y Loki pasó a ser el juguete de todas ellas, siendo abrazado, pellizcado, besado en sus mejillas, acariciado, halagado. Él se sentía más allá de las nubes, en un verdadero paraíso.

Mayura rió por lo bajo y se fue hacia los vestidores, debía cambiar su ropa a su disfraz. Una vez idas las chicas, Loki tomó su ropa y fue a cambiarse. Un golpecito en la puerta lo sacó de su tarea y aún sin la camisa y sin el chaleco verde, se acercó a la puerta y abrió encontrándose con una imagen no apta para cardiacos.

Su expresión demostraba pena, vergüenza, deseos de asesinar a quien osara a mirar a aquella muchachita en su diminuto traje de hada madrina, pero versión para mansión playboy.

— Oh, veo que no haz terminado — dijo adentrándose y cerrando la puerta por detrás.

— ¡Mayura! ¿¡Y es-ese atu-tu-endo!? — todo sonrojado y nervioso. Esa imagen no lo ayudaba para nada.

— ¿Ah? Este es mi disfraz — tomando los tirantes del corsé y cayendo a los costados de sus brazos. El pequeño tutú celeste dejaba mostrar sus largas y torneadas piernas; el escote era muy pronunciado y las curvas podían notarse a leguas, eran delineadas y perfectas. Las botas estaban hasta las rodillas y eran celestes como todo el traje; la varita era pequeña y bien infantil, convirtiéndola en una _lolita_.

— ¡Tápate! — espetó furioso, ¿Quién demonios había hecho eso? Acaso, ¿era una broma de mal gusto? ¡Nadie! Nadie podía ver a Mayura. Nadie.

— No… este es el único que hay… ¿a ver? — mirándolo —. Déjame ayudarte — dijo sonriente a lo que Loki se negó y se volteó todo rojo, poniéndose la camisa y el chaleco. Era demasiado ¡Demasiado! y cuando Mayura se arrimó a él fue la gota que derramó los treinta vasos de agua.

— ¡Mayura no me toques! — dijo volteando y apretando uno de los senos de la chica en acto reflejo. Ésta se quejó y cayó al suelo de cola; frunció el ceño y refregó su cadera, le había dolido. Los ojos de Loki eran pequeños, el sonrojo era aún más fuerte llegándole hasta las orejas y saliéndole humito de éstas —. ¿Bra…bragui…tas de conejito? — señalando las trusas de la chica.

— Mou… Loki eres malo… me dolió — poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con enfado —. Fuiste muy cruel…

— Ma…Mayura… ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

— ¿Ah? ¿Ahora me echas la culpa? Yo sólo quise ayudarte.

— Soy un hombre, no deberías aparecerte así… — volteando y acomodando las mangas de su traje —. Deberías taparte porque…

— Ah… ahora entiendo — cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada de superioridad, Loki la miró intrigado —. Estás delante de una chica muy bonita y no te puedes resistir, tampoco quieres que nadie la mire… lo entiendo, tienes miedo de perder a tu bella asistente — y se inclinó hasta él, tocando con su dedo índice la nariz del pequeño —. Pero no te preocupes, sólo puedo ser asistente de Loki-kun…

— ¿Loki-kun? — dijo sorprendido, ya no solía llamarlo así por claras razones. Después de enterarse de su condición de dios, optó por quitarle el "kun" ya que no se aparecía más con su falsa identidad.

— Ajam…

— Que cruel eres, Mayura — hizo un berrinche, extrañando mucho a la pelirosa que se irguió y cruzó sus brazos nuevamente con una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te apareces así de bonita, te me insinúas en mi forma de niño, me acosas y me tocas, sabiendo que no puedo tocarte así…

— Tampoco lo harás…

— ¿Quién lo dice?

— Yo.

— ¿Tú? Jajajajaja no podrás…

— Si, podré… Loki eres un pervertido — negando con la cabeza y el ruido de la traba de la puerta se oyó. Volteó la mirada y vio al niño que había cerrado la puerta —. ¿Qu-qué demonios ha-haces? — dijo temblorosa, con las manos separadas de su cuerpo.

— Bueno, éste niño quiere jugar — sonrió con malicia.

— Pe-pero Lo-Loki… — rió nerviosa —. La obra es-está po-r comenzar… — haciendo pasos hacia atrás y con las manos estiradas hacia adelante, impidiendo que se acerque. Los pasos se hacían grandes y la pared había detenido a Mayura. Las expertas y pequeñas manos tocaron las suaves y temblorosas piernas de la chica, aflojándola y haciéndola caer de los nervios y el miedo.

Aunque tuviera esa forma, sabía como hacer que una mujer cayera con tan simple caricia, Mayura no podría revelarse a sus encantos, ninguna lo había logrado… quizás su ignorancia, sí, pero ahora no había cosa que ayudara a confundir ese momento. Él quería una sola cosa y esa era a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo burlón y haciendo un puchero —. ¿Le temes a un niño? — acercándose a su rostro, tomando mechones de cabellos y acercándolos a su nariz, aspirando suave y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La miró con sensualidad, le sonrió provocándole un sonrojo grande y sofocador; sus mejillas ardían, podía sentirlo. Tomó el cándido rostro y acercó el suyo, respirando sobre el de la chica. La tenía donde quería.

— Lo-Loki… basta…

— Chis-chis — la calló burlón, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. La volvió a mirar con fingida inocencia – que jamás la tendría – y levantó su rostro alto, mirándola desde arriba —. Te lo haz buscado "hada madrina" — pronunciando con suavidad las últimas palabras. Ella no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos, esos labios eran como imanes, sentía que la llamaban, que le pedían cosas simples como tocarlos.

La besó con ferocidad, arrimándola más a él, profundizando y mordisqueando sus labios. Eran deliciosos, eran dulces, eran únicos y como si una sustancia especial le hiciera sentir un cosquilleo, no sabía que era, pero aquello era raro, jamás lo había sentido con alguien… quizás, porque la quería realmente, siendo su primer amor, siendo la única que jamás se dejó llevar por su aspecto y siempre buscó lo que su corazón escondía, lo que sus ojos expresaban y casi nadie leía. Ella, sí lo había logrado.

— Lo… — intentó zafarse, pero apretó sus labios con los suyos y los saboreó como si jamás quisiera quitarse de ellos. Mordisqueó ansioso sus labios, intentando entrar completamente a ella. Un jadeo por parte de Mayura, ayudó a que su lengua participara del caos que habían ocasionado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y se saborearon mutuamente, reconociendo la cavidad bucal del otro.

Fue bajando la velocidad, volviéndose dulce y tierno, disfrutando con una pequeña sonrisa en su infantil rostro. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una sonrojada y extasiada Mayura intentando recuperar el aliento. Abrió lento los ojos y notó un brillo de ternura, pena y alegría que despedían rojizamente. Rozó con ternura su nariz con la de la muchacha y le sonrió, con sus manos sobre los delgados hombros, acariciándola.

— Se hace tarde… vamos — dijo el niño y pasó su pulgar por debajo del labio de la chica, mordiéndose los propios por desearla. La quería para él, pero para eso ya tendría tiempo. Ahora, cumpliría su parte del trato del día anterior.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaa! Dejo un one-shot que en mi página pertenece a un sección de Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable.  
_

_Algunas de mis niñas que leen por aquí, saben :)_

_Bueno, espero que les guste y me adelanto a decirles que quizás este viernes no haya actualización porque tengo que estudiar :/ pero el sábado puede que haya :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
